charmed_heritagefandomcom-20200214-history
Peyton Halliwell
Peyton Halliwell is the youngest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was born with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, the ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object until they become completely still and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Additionally, Peyton possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Since the death of her parents, Peyton, along with Prue and Parker, can access The Power of Three, as can her cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, creating two sets of Charmed Ones. Parker attends UCLA, studying Art. History Early Life Peyton was born on February 14th, 2013, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Peyton was born with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, the ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object until they become completely still, and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Like her sisters, she attended Magic School as a child. Peyton was very interested and excited about magic, and loved everything about being a witch. Like her sister Parker, she became very skilled with magic, however is a bit more reckless with it than her sisters. When she was 2 years old, Peyton and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, when her mother retired from her job at the Bay Mirror to concentrate on writing her books. She attended University High School, after she left Magic School. She was a very popular student and loves partying and her friends. She was also a cheerleader at her school, although her personality does not reflect the stereotype of a cheerleader and hates being associated as such. She is now currently in her freshman year at UCLA, majoring in Art. Death Of Her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Peyton was 17 years old and in her Senior year at school, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Peyton took her parents' death hard, and became very unstable, turning to alcohol and partying. Peyton was able to move passed this, with the help of her Aunt Piper, and got back on the right track, although still deeply saddened by their deaths. The whole family tried many ways to bring them both back, but were unable to due to the natural circumstances of their deaths. The sisters, along with their cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, inherited the power of three, creating two sets of Charmed ones. Their other cousins Tamora, Kat and Henry, did not inherit the power of three due to Henry being mortal. UCLA Peyton is currently in her Freshman Year at UCLA. She majors in Art, hoping to become an interior designer someday. Powers and Abilities As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying abilities and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Peyton also has the abilities of: * Molecular Immobilization: the ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object until they become completely still. Peyton developed this power from her witch side. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Peyton can also beam objects and other people with this power. This is a power Peyton developed from her cupid side. Work Life * UCLA: Peyton is currently in her Freshman year at UCLA. Category:Charmed Ones Category:Witch/Cupid